


Эрос

by katich_pigeon, WTF Metal Gear 2021 (wtf_metal_gear_2021)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katich_pigeon/pseuds/katich_pigeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_metal_gear_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Metal%20Gear%202021
Relationships: Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Визуал R - NC, Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Эрос

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/ax1ekj.png)


End file.
